Some normal life
by Libbybiddulph
Summary: OC Beatrice Venti has just escaped from the Volturi after over 500 years and she wants a new life. But can that happen? As her extraordinary powers get involved with Bella's extraordinary problems, will Beatrice save Bella or throw her into the fire? But when a life changing offer comes up, what will she chose? Her true love or family? FIRST FIC! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks x mild swears
1. Chapter 1- Memories

Chapter 1 -

It wasn't easy escaping the Volturi then again I'm not a normal vampire. But moving to Forks, was dangerous, inhabited with a large coven and pack it is reckless, I have no intention of interacting with them however. I'm here for a normal life, as normal as it gets anyway, I want to go to school, stress about homework, learn. But I'm never getting involved with humans they can never find out what I am- its the safest way. Walking down the road, I love walking its so peaceful, I can see the beauty of the leaves falling around me- naturally not from my command. They danced around my feet as the sun peeked above the trees but got drowned by the gloomy clouds once again. When I said I wasn't a normal vampire that includes not sparkling like second hand jewellery shop, it just hurts my eyes and its a bit uncomfortable. I'm sure this is confusing so let's go back to the beginning:

Normal vampires are turned from being a human, I on the other hand was changed from being an elemental- honestly nothing special we are just like normal human except we have an ability in one of the elements, I on the other hand had to be difficult, I had an affinity in all the elements and Akasha (mind tricks) so I was kidnapped and tortured to be a special weapon for the Volturi-I didn't know that much pain was possible, It hurt in every way. Every time I close my eyes I see his eyes, Aro. But I rebelled I didn't want to be their weapon. I ran away. So my elemental blood and vampire venom did something weird and here I am. Here i am; a five hundred year old powerful being trying to have a normal life- good luck with that. I was a famous warrior in my previous life, I have killed before and I'm not sorry about it. It's my reputation to have no fear and protection is my defence. But that's behind me, I'm going to try and be normal.

Walking up to the dull building which is to be my school I adjusted my bag on my shoulder. The paint was peeling and every other window was cracked or smashed. I found my way through the winding corridors and intense stares combined with welcoming smiles. I found my way into the office. I walked in and a nice woman greeted me. Her hair was greying with age and her skin was creasing but despite that her eyes were shining with warmth.  
"Hello young lady, come to register?" She asked warmly.  
"Yes ma'am, my name is Beatrice Venti" I replied.  
"Wonderful! It's nice for have a new student Beatrice, here's your timetable, it's a lunch now because its your first day we should start as a half day. So head straight to lunch and go to your last lesson. You will be fine, don't worry" she explained.  
"Thank you." She mumbled a goodbye and got back to work. It only took one glance at the map and I headed into lunch. Trying to stay relaxed and calm and delve into my new life.

**Sorry if this chapter was rushed, I didn't know how to start it! But the next chapters are far more organised! Please leave a comment, it would really help with ideas but no insults please!**


	2. Chapter 2- New

Previously;

It only took one glance at the map and I headed into lunch. Trying to stay relaxed and calm and delve into my new life…

Chapter 2- NEW

As soon as I stepped into the crowded lunch hall the smell hit me and caused me to take a step back. All the blood, I could suddenly hear all those heartbeats. I've had centuries to get the blood lust under control, this shouldn't be happening! _Keep calm and breathe._ I said to myself. I straightened my shoulders, took a deep breath and stepped into the lunch hall._ It wasn't like anything would happen it was more like a strong craving it caught me by surprise that's all._ I don't normally eat human food but I need to keep up appearances and this is part of having a new life, too. I sat down it the farthest empty corner, away from anyone, then their scent hit me. _They go to school? Why! _Five pairs of golden eyes landed on me, the boy with the short bonze hair with a chiselled face and a set jaw was clearly concentrating on something and then I decided to put my abilities to the test. I concentrated and reached deep into his mind, he had mind reading abilities too. My eyes widened at the gift and I couldn't help but smirk. I'm too strong for him to get into my head. _Nice try but I've been at this longer than you. _I sent him making it the only thing clear in his mind. His eyes widened at my message and I couldn't help but smirk yet again. But this time he sent me a message;

_This is our territory. You shouldn't be here._ He whispered in his mind.

_It is a public place. I have a right to a life as much as you do if not more, Edward. _I retorted.

_How do you know my name? _He demanded.

_One of my many gifts, you know nothing about me. _I explained.

_It's on your head_. He threatened.

_I'm no threat, my eyes clearly state that don't you think? _I said innocently putting on a weak façade. He had no remark to that. My golden eyes scanned the rest of his family. A small petit dark haired girl had her arm around a boy with golden hair and piercing eyes, I could see his battle scars, he was clearly trying to intimidate me _nice try. _There was another couple a beast of a boy with short black hair and muscles strangling his arms sitting with a blonde girl with an angelic face with beautiful features. Then there was the mind reader, Edward. His bronze hair was styled and he clearly looked annoyed.

RING! RING! RING! The bell went I tossed my uneaten salad in the bin-what a waste. I made my way to biology, I only chose this because the more you know about nature and the workings of the body the easier it is to use my powers to help someone, like healing a wound, you have to re-direct the blood flow and close the wound and make the white blood cells rush to the scene and speed up the healing etc… I took the long way so I could be last in without being late. As I stepped through the door, disappointment flooded through me. _He _was there and next to the only available seat- _damn! _ I was silently kicking myself for taking this class. I handed my pass to Mr Hindley and he gave me my books and told me to sit next the Edward.

"Hello, I should introduce myself, I'm Beatrice Venti" I said politely.

His face softened a bit. "Is that latin?" He asked, curious.

"Yes Venti is latin for wind" I said politely. His face hardened once more showing no emotion.

_This changes nothing; you clearly haven't thought this through. You are foolish to come to a place with a large coven and pack. _He stated coldly.

_What? You are planning to hurt me? That's exactly why I ran away from the Volturi. I will not welcome it back with open arms, I will tell you that. _I remarked. He stiffened.

_What?!_

I ignored him after that Mr Hindley called attention to the front of the class. The class dragged by but at least it was last lesson. I planned to walk straight to the wood where it was no one's territory but the public, I can be at peace there and practise my magic. The bell rang once more and I quietly waited for everyone to leave so I could ask for the reading list from Mr Hindley and to make sure Edward left. Mr Hindley ended up lecturing me about biology and my knowledge and what a pleasure it was. When I left the classroom the school was pretty much deserted, _thank god! _

I headed back behind the school towards the wood when I was slammed against the building, typical I must be a magnet for trouble. Edward was gripping my throat but that wasn't the problem my eyes were flashing red with anger- which I can't control by the way. _Deep breaths. Calm down… _I closed my eyes and forced myself to relax and when I opened then again my eyes were back to normal. Edward was staring at me murderously. _Great._

"Well hello, it's nice to see you again. I hope you are not stalking me." I said cockily and slapped his hand away from my neck, forcefully. I shot him a glare.

"You need to come with me" he ordered.

"No way in hell." I said bluntly.

"I will make you if I have to" He threatened.

"You stand no chance boy; I'm much older than you, and stronger." I retorted.

"How old _are _you?!" he demanded

"Five hundred and fourteen to be exact, I'm faster too." Before he could blink I ran round and slammed him into the wall and held him by his shoulders just to prove a point and then released him.

"What part of I am not a threat don't you understand?" I questioned.

"Your eyes, abilities, your involvement with the Volturi, everything about you!"

"I'm on the animal diet just like you tough boy." I retorted. "and…I am not stupid enough to walk into a house full of vampires especially when one of them is trained to kill." I spat back.

"Then why did your eyes flash red?"

"Because you made me angry!" I shouted back at him. I was getting annoyed at him now, angry even. My eyes flashed and stayed red this time. " what? Is this what you wanted to see? Because you're making me angry right now."

"No, there is something else!" He shouted. My eyes returned to their normal colour and I calmed down and returned to my snarky self. I smirked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." I teased. He gave me a questioning look. "You are not going to give up are you?"

"Nope, and I would appreciate it if you came with me. No one is going to hurt you." He visibly calmed down too.

"I came here for a new life not to be involved in your future dramas!"

"What? You can see the future too?"

"Yes."

"Please could you come?"

"Alright but if one of your family so much as says anything unpleasant to me. I'm gonna be out of that door before you could even blink." I compromised.

"Deal. But you have to reveal some of your secrets."

"Only if it is something I'm comfortable to answer." I replied.

I followed him to his car and expected the worst the whole way there not trusting this stranger vampire. We didn't speak the way there.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have to say I'm proud of it! Please leave any comments or suggestions in the comment box! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3- Anger

Previously;

I followed him to his car and expected the worst the whole way there not trusting this stranger vampire. We didn't speak the way there.

Chapter 3- ANGER

As we got out of the car, a beautiful house made nearly almost of glass. It was beautiful. The house itself was huge and was in the middle of the forest. The light shone through giving a beautiful sense of freedom and the light refracted off the glass throwing beautiful rainbows. Edward opened the door for me and I muttered a thank you, while the whole family stood before me I flinched and took a step back until I saw him. His golden hair matched his eyes he looked as shocked as I was, by his side was a woman with dark brown her that waved around her shoulders framed by a kind heart shaped face. My eyes immediately reddened as he stepped forward to shake my hand. I took a quick step back and tensed.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted

"What's wrong?" He looked worried, this only added to my rage.

"Don't pretend that you don't remember! After all you did to me!"

"Please. Not in front of my family" He said calmly. That was it, my control snapped. The lights flickered, the sky darkened and the wind whipped against the windows. The trees blew against each other threatening to fall down. The lights smashed and the windows shattered over everyone. They didn't even flinched as me and Carlisle continued to stare at eachother.

"What?! They don't know that you kidnapped and tortured an innocent young girl and had her beaten for information. Not to mention you killed all her family!" I yelled.

"Please calm down! That was the Volturi not me, please. Calm down Beatrice." He pleaded.

"You let it happen! You watched and left before they turned me into this monster!"

"I have regretted my actions for centuries, I am truly sorry Beatrice." He explained with deep pain in his voice. The wind stopped, the bits of glass melted together mending the lights and the windows corrected themselves. My eyes turned blue with pain and a single silver tear ran down my cheek. As I read his emotions, I learned how much he hated himself for it.

"I'm sorry, about your windows and lights. I threatened to kill Aro to gain my freedom and then I ran away not looking back. They made me do some awful things, Carlisle."

"Well don't worry they are fixed now and I am so glad you escaped Beatrice."

"But if you dare tell them where I am I will kill you." I said coldly.

"I'm no longer with the Volturi and I would never after all that I've done. This is my family, Me and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet and Edward."

"Uh, Hello. Sorry I can lose control quite easily sometimes." I shook each of their hands; Alice gave me a hug and said everything was okay, my eyes changed back to gold at the affection she showed me, no one has cared about me before. I gave them all awkward smile.

"Please sit, oh." Carlisle said when he realised the sofas were scattered with glass.

"Sorry I can fix that." I focused and everything returned to the way it should. I didn't trust them- not one bit. But I did just smash up their home and I was trying to be polite so I sat on one of the white sofas, a single one as I didn't want to sit next to any off them.

"Promise me you won't tell them anything till I'm ready? Edward will not be able to read it from you either." I said

"Of course." Carlisle stated.

"Then give me your hand." He stood up I held his hand and closed my eyes and concentrated and a gentle wind wrapped around our hands there was a silver glow but before I took my hand away I got a vision;

_Carlisle was in a ballet studio and the mirrors bounced off everyone's reflection. He was trying to save a girl that was bleeding to death and was going through the Transformation. She was pale with dark hair and Edward was repeating her name over and over again. He loved her. Then it all faded. _I smirked and gave Edward a wink.

"Done. What do you want to know?" I said while pulling my hand out of Carlisle's.

"To start with what was that?" Carlisle asked.

"A vision, obviously. I don't just freeze up like that."

"What did you see?" Edward inquired.

"Ah, for me to know and for Alice to find out. Ask her I'm sure her visions are just as good as mine. Except I might get mine sooner. It wasn't good, you might need my help though." I smirked and crossed my legs.

They all gave me annoyed looks.

"What? I'm not going to reveal everything in our first conversation you know. What else?"

"What _are_ you?" Jasper asked coldly.

"That's a stupid question. You mean what was I before I was Transformed."

He gave me and annoyed grunt I grinned. "What were you before you Transformed then?"

"A Elemental, basically humans but we all have one element you know, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Akasha which is like mind tricks."

"So yours is wind I am guessing?" Alice asked kindly.

"Wrong. I have all of the elements because I am 'special' (finger quotations) it's a pain really and gets you in trouble I think it's called a high priestess. There will only ever be one in the history of elementals." I explained in a very bored voice. "Happy? You wanted my secrets that's my biggest one." I told Edward.

"I wasn't expecting that. What about the eyes do you drink human and animal blood? What differences are there between you and us?" He said quickly.

"Whoa that's a lot of questions. Um, animal blood it's wrong to have innocent humans killed and that's just because I reacted differently to the venom. I don't sparkle- that's just weird. It hurts my eyes and it's a bit irritating that's all. Er… I have fangs also."

"What? I never knew that." Carlisle said.

"Maybe because you didn't stick around to find out." I spat back. "It's horrible. Be glad you don't have them."

"What? Does it hurt?" Emmet asked clearly interested, Rosalie looked like she could be bothered to ask anything even though she had questions.

"You try having to sharp incisors coming through you gum. Yes it hurts! But not much once you get used to it. I'm faster but I don't know about strength." I raised an eyebrow at Emment.

"We should have an arm wrestle to find out" he said excitedly.

"That _was _what I was implying. Do you have a rock or something out back? Also I promise not to use anything to my advantage." I said with a wink.

"Yeah we have a huge rock outside." As we walked outside I cracked my knuckles and tried to focus so my powers wouldn't help me out accidently.

We put out hands out. "I apologise in advance for the little shock you get." We put our hands together as he flinched as Carlisle started to count down. At the end of the count down our hand met as our strength matched. I smirked and slammed his hand into the rock. Everyone was staring at me in amazement.

"Wanna race?" Edward asked.

"Your loss. Okay to the river and back."

Again another count down and I raced there and back in less than a second while Edward took more than 10 seconds to return. We returned inside and they continued asking questions no matter how stupid. I answered most willingly but I had to keep some secrets to myself.

**Sorry that this was mainly dialog but you needed to know more about Beatrice! I hoped you like it. Please leave a review or comment because if I don't whether you like it or not I will just stop! Thanks x **


	4. Chapter 4- Friendship

Previously;

We returned inside and they continued asking questions no matter how stupid. I answered most willingly but I had to keep some secrets to myself.

Chapter 4- Friendship

The next day when I walked into the lunch hall I sat in my usual space- the darkest quietest corner and watched the humans push and shove to be first in line for food- and they would think we are animals. The dull grey walls felt even duller as I stared into Biology book, darning over the revealing conversation which was my past to the Cullen's. I didn't tell them everything, obviously. But my visions have become somewhat disturbing and the Cullen's are slap bang in the middle of it. But I'm conflicted whether to tell them or not. The things I've seen are quite frankly terrible- they need my help so all of them can make it out alive. Alice snapped me out of my thoughts-

"Come and sit with us." Alice chirruped. We have become quite close last night.

"I don't think that's wise" I replied dully.

"Please! Why?"

"They don't all like me, Alice not like you do. And, it will draw attention to us if I suddenly become part of the 'Cullen table'" I said using finger quotations.

"You'll draw more attention to yourself if you sit here alone. Now, come to our table!" She ordered in a very light handed way. Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the table and sat me next to Jasper with Alice pulling up another chair next to me on the other side.

"I'll give you that one Alice" I whispered to her.

"Hey, can you come round to mine I want to show something" Alice told me quietly, the others could hear- unfortunately. I already knew what she was going to show me- her vast amount of clothes. In fact I do love fashion; I always wore really nice clothes just like Alice so I was looking forward to it.

"That will be great. I need to tell you all something anyway…" I began and all their heads snapped up from their untouched food.

"I been having visions, at first I thought it was just one path that was very unlikely to happen…" I said as I was interrupted.

"What do you mean path?" Jasper asked.

"When I see visions I see the some of the possible outcomes. I think of them as paths, some more insignificant than others. Anyway I saw the first one and I thought it was too chaotic to be true. But then I had other visions and it all linked them together and you are going to have a lot of trouble at your doorstep because of this one girl."

"You?" Rosalie asked.

"No, a human girl who is moving schools to come here- of all places." I leaned back in my seat. " and lover boy here is going to fall in love with her. Not just some schoolgirl crush, full on I would die for you." I eyed Edward who looked baffeled.

"No, I would never do anything as irresponsible as that." Edward said angrily.

"I'm not lying but that's the thing; this will happen whether you like it or not. I searched all possible decisions and outcomes which could change this, last night. But nothing, it cannot be changed without killing her, or you- but that's not an option. It's a fixed point, cannot be changed I don't understand why Alice hasn't seen it yet?"

"I normally get my visions maybe a month in advance what's the time scale?"

"I don't know but very soon, she has some special power growing inside her she's trying to block our visions and I bet she is doing it without thinking. I thought you would be able to block it." I told her.

"So what did you see after this girl arrives?" Edward demanded.

"Many things, it constantly changes; I've seen you killed, her turned, her killed about three times, Carlisle killed, members of the volturi killed, her being attacked, Edward stopping her turning, her baby dying. It constantly changes and it's so frustrating!"

Everyone looked concerned.

"We have to tell Carl-"Alice was interrupted by the girl we were talking about walking into the lunch hall with people circling around her- She looked clearly stressed to be the centre of attention.

"Edward. Calm down, you need to control it." I said urgently sensing his thirst. He looked on the verge of snapping, the desire was just too much.

"Listen, everyone has a bonded mate, you are her are destined to be together, but that also makes her blood irresistible like no other. Now get control over it or you're going to expose us and I will have to sort out your mess!" I told him forcefully, he had it under control but he was clearly fighting it. She kept looking at him and it didn't help.

"I see it, a ballet studio that's where Bella dies. That's her name, Bella Swann"

"Bella" Edward mumbled.

Oh Bella what a problem you are.


	5. Chapter 5- Control

Chapter 5

Previously;  
"Bella" Edward mumbled.  
Oh Bella what a problem you are.

Chapter 5- Control

When the bell rang it cut through our awkward silence and everyone snapped out of their haze and got back to normal life. I walked with Edward to biology and he looked really tense.  
"Are you sure you ok? I can always go if you want? If it means your get some time with her I don't mind really, I can move classes or something" I knew what he was going through and it looked hard so I was trying to be as nice as possible.  
"No, I don't want you to stay. Your kinda part of the family now." He said reassuringly. I was shocked he would say something like that, i've never had a family since… before. It made me feel happy to be accepted and I wanted help them and they would need me. I didn't feel so lonely anymore, I had friends who were like me… almost.  
"Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me." I said, still walking down the corridor. The lockers lined the walls, rubbish danced around students feet as they were kicked away thoughtlessly.  
"I think I do" he mumbled under his breath. "Alice loves you by the way"  
"Alice is a good person she would like me anyway probably. I think she enjoys sharing fashion tips. "  
"True. Carlisle and Esme like you too. "  
"Yeah they are kind even though I still don't trust Carlisle, but I think you will agree that Jasper doesn't like me. " I countered.  
"He just sees you as a threat" he chuckled. "I don't think you could kill one of us anyway."  
"I've killed people before. " I said seriously.  
"And so have I. But I still have a conscience and so do you." Edward told me nicely.  
"I bet Bella is going to sit across the row from you!" I teased.  
"I will be alright, I hope it's a matter of control. I've had centuries. "  
"Just one. " I reminded him as we sat down in the science room our station was graced with a microscope and slides. Mr Hindley sat at the front of the class flicking through a Biology book. The walls were never bare they were full of colourful posters of organ systems and cartoon dissections.  
"Class! We have a new student! Bella Swann, everyone be polite. Now, sort your slides into phrases of mitosis and the first will win, a golden onion!" He declared.  
Oh no, there are three desks at every station- damn! We are the only one with a free seat.  
"Edward, Beatrice, Bella will be working with you at your station as you have a free seat. Be welcoming. "  
Luckily I'm not a bloodlust mess like Edward.  
"Sure. We don't mind Mr Hindley. Please sit Bella. " I said politely- as you can see I'm not very sociable especially to humans.  
"Great thank you Beatrice" he left to read his book- yet again. I got her to sit next to me as I sat it the middle between Edward and Bella.  
"Hi, I'm Beatrice Venti and this is Edward Cullen, he's very shy. " I teased when I elbowed him in the ribs. He looked like he was struggling with the bloodlust I was going to have to do all the work here. I'm horrific at starting conversations let alone being friendly!  
"Hey, I'm Bella but you know that. " she said quietly.  
"Ladies first" Edward piped up and slided the microscope towards her.  
"Er okay, and Beatrice isn't a lady?" She said trying to be humorous- and failing.  
"Of course I am he was trying to be polite in Edwards weird way. " I smiled and I just realised that wasn't too nice- damn! I'm so bad at this.  
She looked ashamed at her sarcasm failing- bless her.  
"Er, metaphase. " she replied shyly.  
"Mind if I check? " I replied. As I went to look through the microscope.  
"Sure, are you too together?" She asked inquisitively. That was it, i burst out laughing. Mr Hindley glared at me and Edward kicked me under the table.  
"Sorry, no of course not. Er, we are more like good friends- he is like my little brother" I ruffled his hair. He slapped my hand away. I only found it more amusing.  
"You do look very similar, I mean your eyes are both gold" that stopped my laughter in its tracks and Edward gave me a serious look.  
"Just friends and a matter of coincidence" Edward assured her.  
"So where have you moved from?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
"Er, Phoenix and you? I heard your new, sorta" she asked me and I looked at Edward.  
"Italy. " I told her trying to sound as uninteresting as possible.  
"Wow, big change there then. " she stated.  
"Why did you move to the wettest place in the continentual U.S from sunny Phoenix?" Edward said.  
"It's complicated " she tried to put off.  
I wasn't going to let her back down.  
"I'm sure we can keep up" I said grinning, she let out a little huff and explained her back story. She moved because her step dad was a minor league baseball player and she didn't want to move around a lot so went to stay with her dad, her mum would have stayed with her but she knew it would make her happy. So her troubled little butt had to land here!


	6. Chapter 6- Family

Chapter 6

Previously;

Bella moved because her step dad was a minor league baseball player and she didn't want to move around a lot so went to stay with her dad, her mum would have stayed with her but she knew it would make her happy. So her troubled little butt had to land here!

Chapter 6- Family

As the weeks past Edward and Bella were getting closer and closer. I took a sneak peep into Edwards mind and they actually been kissing! She turned out to be quite easy to get along with. In this time I was at the Cullen's every night until Carlisle and Esme announced that I was officially part of the family and therefore part of the coven! I was so excited that I burst a water pipe! Oops, I quickly fixed it again, they all ended up laughing in the end-thankfully. I gave Esme a hug and then Carlisle too. I trusted him now he really wasn't the evil vampire I remember. I stayed there all night it was better than my basic bog standard flat and I could be myself here. Me, Alice and Rosalie loved fashion and Edward was a good friend and I loved teasing him. Things smoothed over with Jasper and we had sparring matches once a week- I loved this. I was an excellent fighter- a warrior you could say, Jasper only liked it as I could turn my mind abilities off so we were even. Me and Emmet and sometimes some of the others would play sports- I loved baseball! Carlisle and Esme taught me loads of beautiful poetry and human history. I loved my life. I was finally having fun! Then my visions took a turn for the worst right before Edward brought Bella to our house the next day. Rosalie didn't like Bella at all so she was furious, I didn't talk to Bella much anymore because I dropped Biology because it was boring and moved to literature. I was with Carlisle helping him cook some human food, and he was warning me not to be too weird and get too involved when, I heard the door open. I told Edward not to tell her the extra details about me and he agreed that might take her calmness and acceptance too far and he told me to basically stay away just like Carlisle- brilliant!

"Here comes the human!" Rosalie said moodily. As we all heard them walking up the stairs. Her dark hair curled around her shoulders against her green top with dark denim.

"Bella! We are making Italiano for you." Esme said, while Emmet waved a knife.

"Yum, thanks." She replied shyly.

"Hi Bella, I haven't seen you in some time." I said giving her a smile. I took the knife of Emmet and elbowed him in the ribs, he pretended it hurt- I sometimes sparred against Emmet but he is more like a street fighter not like Jasper who is highly trained. Alice came with Jasper through the branch that over grew over the balcony.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice. We are going to be great friends." She gave her a big hug we all grimaced, Alice is _too _friendly sometimes.

"Okay… Everyone sit!" Esme rejoiced.

"Bella, do you mind if I have some?" I asked nicely, really intrigued to try it.

"Sure, there is plenty. I didn't know you ate? I mean you don't eat at school." She replied

"Not normally only really heavily flavoured things, but in small amounts. It's nice to try new things and I didn't get to eat much before I came here." I got at least 5 glares and 2 kicks under the table. "It's delicious don't you think? You should try some Carlisle, Esme its delicious! You made it after all, just one bite!" I said trying to avoid awkward questions, now that we've seen past Bella's shyness she is one to ask too many questions.

"Okay, just one bite" Esme said with Carlisle just behind her. Everyone tried some and liked it, we couldn't eat much though.

"Thank you that was the nicest meal I've had it a long time!" she said gratefully. Edward put his arm around her.

"I will give you a tour of the house." He gave us all a weird look. I hugged Bella before she went and they disappeared up to his room.

"Why did you hug her? I know you really dislike hugs, from humans especially." Rosalie asked.

"To find out something, I found it. I had to make contact with her to finalise my visions" I told the Cullen's.

Carlisle was beside me in a second. "What did you see?"

"We are going to have a baseball match on the clearing, Bella will be there. They will hear us, find us and then he will track her." It was foggy I was in my vision while explaining.

"Who, Beatrice, who did you see?"

"Three of them, a woman with red hair with her mate, the tracker and a dark haired man. The dark haired man will back down. But he will track us and eventually she will too." I snapped out of the vision.

"Can't we just not play baseball?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe but I haven't seen that far yet, just the ballet room and Bella bleeding to death." I replied. "That's just the start each problem is going to trigger another one and another. But I think it will be best if we didn't play."

Then the vision came back in more detail…

_They were feeding and the tracker looked up and started kissing the red head._ NO!It can't be… _They were in the forest running away from the police while they tortured and killed humans along the way… _

I gasped loudly at the realisation .

"Beatrice what's wrong?" Esme asked concerned. I just realised my eyes were burning red with fury. I immediately calmed down.

"The tracker. He's… He's… My brother."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! I hope you are all liking it so far! Please let me know whether you want Bella killed off or not. Or any other ideas or plot twists!**

**Thank youuuuuu!**


	7. Chapter 7- Revenge

Chapter 7

**Okay, I know I've made some grammar mistakes so I have confided in a Beta. A special thanks to Elena Barwani_Rai Twitter- Ellie_da_pigeon! Or follow her on Tumblr, 'BAMF' (Bad ass mother fangirl) Or moi, BiddulphLibby and Tumblr 'Libbithaaaa' THANKS A LOT GUYS! I need to know whether to kill Bella off or not! Me and my Beta want to hear from you! Reviews, comments or idea's much appreciated! Enough of my rambling on with the chapter! **

Previously;

"The tracker. He's… He's… My brother."

Chapter 7- Revenge

Over the past few days the mention of the tracker has been brushed aside, as Alice assured it is a couple of weeks away. The future can change. I was constantly checking for my brother in the surroundings, always alert. He left our family to become a monster, he harmed both my friends and family so I went out to try and kill him, 'course I wasn't a vampire so I stood no chance. He wanted his revenge. But he thinks I'm still human, and I am going to kill whether the Cullen's like it or not. In his human life he was born a powerful fire demon and had darkness inside him, his powers are much stronger than my fire element, but I have all five elements and being a vampire he stood no chance. To be honest I am surprised he has found me; then again I've been told his senses are absolutely lethal. My thoughts were interrupted by a vision;

_He has come to forks and is surveying the area for territories with his coven. He is plotting to kill me but he sees I am protected by a coven of vampires. So he decides to hurt my human friend first, to weaken my emotional state. _Bella. No, Bella.

I beamed straight into the Cullen's house making them all jump I mumbled an apology and zipped to Edwards side.

"James is coming after Bella, he's here!" I exclaimed.

"Who's James?" Edward asked.

"My brother?" He gives me a questionable look. "The tracker! You idiot!"

"What? How does he even know about her?" He asks worryingly.

"He been surveying the area, he doesn't know I am a vampire but he knows about all of you, so he is attacking my friends in hope I will come after him,"

"Why does he want to kill you anyway?" Carlisle asks.

"Because I tried to kill him." I said bluntly. Sitting on one of their white plush sofas staring out of the glass windows, into the forest. The trees intertwined around each other fighting for space and sunlight, their dull brown trunks contorted around the forest while being suffocated by poison ivy. I was marvelling at the brutality of mother nature. When I missed a question.

"What?" I asked oblivious.

"Why did you try to kill your own brother?!" Esme asked with disgust.

"Long story. He did some horrible things to people I care about, but that is a story for another time." I said simply, not a care in the world.

"How can you be so relaxed? Bella is being targeted!" Edward shouted at me.

"Don't be such a drama queen," I told him snarkily.

"Wha-"

I cut him off. "Of course he won't kill her, I won't let that happen. I'm going to kill him first." Everyone was glaring at me and I added- "Obviously".

"How can you be so calm?! You're about to kill your brother!" Alice said.

"I don't like him and I _have _tried before, you know. It wouldn't be the first time," I stated, clearly bored. They all let out a big huff at my attitude. I mean, what? I really don't like the guy! What do they expect, more remorse for setting out to kill my brother? It's not going to be different from last time except I'm stronger and I will not hesitate to look into his cold eyes and rip of his head.

"How and when are you going to kill him?" They ask.

"Hmm, when he makes an appearance and I don't want help." I stated.

"Wasn't planning on it," they all mumble.

"How are you going to kill him?" Jasper repeated.

"Rip off his head, nothing too sufferable. I do _have _some mercy," I winked.

"You can't just lure him out and use Bella as bait!" Edward shouted at me.

"Dude! Chill already, he won't just waltz right in and kill her in public. If you stay with her she'll be fine, in the meantime I will track him down," I explained. "Okay?" I said rather sarcastically.

"Don't tell me to chill, her life is at stake here!"

"Oh _please_ just shut up she will be _fiiiine!" _I shouted. "In fact I'm going right now, if that makes you happy _Edward._ Toodles." I blew him a kiss and beamed right outta there.

I landed into the clearing where we would have played baseball. _What a shame, _I thought. The wind whistled through my golden hair, across my pale face, my blood red lips, around my long legs and petit frame like a mini tornado. The trees rustled and smashed against each other, the leaves singed in sync with the wind causing a calming melody to my ears. Most would think this as just noise but to us it's like music, beautiful music. By this point I'm walking through the forest, stepping over roots and thickets as if it was second nature to me. I was wearing my leather boots with a minor heel, which I had no problem trekking in, my black skinny jeans caught some little twigs, but my purple blouse gracefully glided with the wind unscathed, as my tight fitting leather jacket took most of the branches. I also had my katana loosely round my waist (I know what you're thinking, swords don't work on vampires, but that's where your wrong. My sword is laced with star shot, it can cut through and kill _anything._) I wasn't intending on using it though, I wanted to kill him with my bare hands, but I thought it made me more threatening- he never takes me seriously. And that's when I caught his scent. My fangs slid down and my eyes reddened _how's that for threatening? _I thought.

I ran silently in his direction. That's where I found him in a small opening in the trees that curls over us, blocking out the night, watching us. He looked menacing. His golden brown hair was tied back in a pony tail, his jeans were ripped and his brown leather jacket was splattered with specks of dried blood only a vampire could see. He's eyes were blood red and his fangs were extremely long and deadly.

"Nice to see you again, _brother. _I thought after all these years you may have gone and got a better fashion sense. It seems not," I laughed snarkily.

"You haven't changed, apart from the whole vampire get up. Always running into trouble I see." He commented in a low, husky voice.

"I have changed, I'm meaner. Snarkier too." I hissed. This was amusing. He chuckled and then looked down to my footwear and laughed.

"How can you possibly walk throught this in those heels?" He opened his arms out.

"I could run faster in my heels than you on your best day," I bit back.

"Ouch, that hurt sister," He said sarcastically putting a hand over his heart. It was much darker now that the moon shone above us.

"Ready to die?" I asked suddenly serious.

"What makes you think you will achieve it this time?" He asked mischievously.

"What can I say? I am more powerful than you," I said. "Come to die, Brother." Beckoning him over with my arm out stretched. If he's going to die at least make it ritualistic.

"Not before I get you back one final time. Goodbye sister." He uttered his last words as a huge beam of flame rushed down on him and vanished with a puff of smoke remaining.


	8. Chapter 8- Love

Chapter 8

**I cannot believe I have 71 views to my story. Honestly, thank you all! Please leave a review or comment it means the world to me.**

**Thank you to Elena Barwani-Rai for being my beta. TWITTER: Ellie_Da_Pigeon TUMBLR: .com (Bad Ass Mother Fangirl) Also for being a great inspiration for this paragraph.**

**I hope you enjoy! I know you think this is going to be too similar to Twilight (I know how annoying that is) but I promise it's all going to change! Also sorry it's so short!**

Chapter 8- Love

Previously;  
Then he vanished into a pillar of fire with nothing but his words and smoke left behind.  
Chapter 8- Love

As I ran back to the Cullen household I was shocked that James had the power to beam, I knew he was a fire demon but I underestimated him and now Bella's safety was compromised. I stormed into the house and braced myself for an argument with 'lover boy' Edward. I opened the door and he flashed in front of me.  
"Is. He. Dead," Edward said through grit teeth.  
"No, he had been practising and now he can beam; only priests and priestesses can do that. Not demons- normally," I explained.  
"What?! You let him get away!" He yelled at me.  
"I would like to see you handle a powerful fire demon!" I yelled back.  
"What did he say before you let him get away?!"  
"He refused to die before he got me back on final time," I told him.  
"You know what this means? Bella is going to die because of you!" He spat at me  
"You know what? You shouldn't fall in love with a pathetic human!" I spat at him, my eyes glowing red.  
"What would you know about love?" That threw me. I took a step back, one silver tear slid down my cheek.  
"More than you would think," I whispered.  
"How? How could you love someone! You have no heart!" He yelled blinded by rage.  
"That's enough Edward!" Carlisle enforced.  
"No, he should know. My lover was tortured and killed right in front of me, you know nothing of pain. How's that for love, Edward? I swore that day that I would never care or love ever again! People will only use it against you! Is that a good enough reason? Honestly, I hope my brother kills her, and then you would know how it feels!" I screamed and beamed out of there.  
I ended up in the woods and cried remembering my dearest Cam, the love of my life. His deep green eyes reminded me of a spring morning as we lay together with flowers growing around us intertwining our hands and weaving through our hair, mine the perfect contrast to his jet black. Our magic shined around us, lighting up our souls, showing our goodness, opening our hearts to one and other.  
"Forever," His voice shone and radiated every nerve on my skin.  
"Always, I will never lose you, Cam. Never," I told him.  
"And I you." My heart beat for his. Our lives were threaded together, he stole my heart and I didn't want it back, my existence was nothing without him.  
"I cannot live without you." I said my heart yearning for his as our hands found each others. Our lips touched, the softness of his kiss warmed my very soul, my body humming with energy. I loved him with every ounce of my being, I couldn't even think of a life without him, we were each other's and we could never be apart. It was shown by the thin silver thread that enveloped us when we touched, the symbol of devotion. Trust. Beauty.  
Love.

The sadness washed over me in sharp solid waves as I lay in the leaves as my magic circled around me, trying to calm me but only reminded me of him. My body rocked back and forth with pain, despair, loss. It was like I was re-living it all over again, it was still fresh in my mind as if my wounds were ripped open once more. I could sense them searching for me not knowing where to start. I only hoped they wouldn't find me. I couldn't forgive him for this; he doesn't understand the pain, the sharp stabbing burning pain in my gut. I didn't want Bella to die, not really. I only wanted Edward to understand the pain. James would have her by now, he planned this; his distraction. Please don't find me. My life is nothing without Cam. I am nothing. No one. Nobody.  
I only wish I could await my final peace.  
My death.


	9. Chapter 9- A different point of view

Chapter 9

Previously;

My existence is nothing without him… I wished for my final peace. My death.

Chapter 9

**Carlisle's Point Of View**

Worry washed through me, I had let Beatrice down again. She was probably suffering somewhere, alone. We tried looking but she could be anywhere by now and so we gave up. She is powerful, she will be fine- we had more pressing matters: Bella. But I couldn't help but worry about Beatrice; I cared for her more than Bella even though I know how much she means to Edward. The family stood in front of me, everyone was shouting at Edward for upsetting Beatrice, _they have finally accepted her in the family_, I noted.

"Why did _you_ do that Edward? You how much she is part of the family, just as much as you are!" Rosalie shouted.

"She was putting Bella at risk!" He told her, with his jaw set.

"NO! You did by involving her in our world, Edward! Humans and vampires can't mix without trouble like this!" She spat at him. Edward glared her and she shot him daggers but Alice got in between them before it kicked off. She knew how close Rose and Beatrice were.

"Have you tried to call her?" Alice asked.

"She won't answer, have you had any visions?" I asked.

"Yes, they aren't very good. She's so depressed she's wishing for death," she whispered solemnly.

"Can you locate her?" Emmett asked, eyes hopeful. _They love her. Just as much as they would love the others, _I witnessed.

"No, all I see is forest. It's definitely in our territory though and she is _crying._ How can she do that Carlisle?" Alice asked me.

"Only when she reaches her body's possible low, the most depressing thing that could possibly happen in her existence can she cry or at the memory of it. Most vampires never experience it; most vampires would try and kill themselves to avoid the pain of it." I explained.

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Rose screamed at Edward.

"I didn't expect this to happen! Bella is at risk and I was angry, I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry!" Edward put his hands up in surrender.

"I am sure she will be alright, Rose." Esme reassured.

"She better be, that's if she comes back at all!" She said fuming. "You've lost the only opportunity to save Bella again, only Beatrice can kill him. We don't stand a chance. So Bella's death is on you! I am going to look for Beatrice and I won't be back 'til I find her!" She shouted and slammed the door behind her before running away with Alice not far behind her. The love for this one troubled girl in a matter of months is astonishing; she really is one of us now.

"Edward what you did was wrong. You must understand she might never forgive you," I said calmly.

"I understand and that's what I worry about," he said. "I am going to get Bella." He walked away I heard him get in the car and drive away in search of his human.

All that was left was me and my wife, Jasper and Emmett. Silence filled the room, I didn't know what to say so I sat on our plush leather sofas with Esme at my side, the two boys followed and sat opposite.

"James is going to be a problem, Carlisle," Jasper stated.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do without Beatrice," I said.

"We can only give him what he wants in the hope the rest of us will be safe," Emmett offered.

"Edward will never give her up. He'd die first," Esme told them sadly.

"All we can do is hope we get Beatrice back. We need her and not just for her powers," Jasper said, setting out a calming aura so that they could relax. He could feel the tension in the room and everyone was on edge.

"She will be fine. She is a fighter and always has been," I said.

**A couple of hours later -**

Edwards crashed into the house stomping up to us looking absolutely furious. Smashing a plant pot and a vase just coming through the corridor.

"HE HAS BELLA!" Edward said strenuously.

"That's not possible. Charlie would have noticed and he would be all over us by now," Jasper said calmly, projecting a calm impulse in an attempt to stop Edward being so angry.

"He's got to her phone, called her and she went to _him_!"

"He must have threatened someone, maybe her mother?" I offered.

"Charlie said she was going to see her and that she'd had enough of Forks," Edward explained.

"We need Beatrice she could track him easily," Emmett said.

"Haven't they found her yet?!" Edward voiced.

"No, we only know she is in our territory," Jasper said.

"We need to find her! Bella is going to die!" Edward shouted.

"She would still be here if you didn't insult her enough to be on the verge of suicide!" Emmett told him angrily.

"All we can do is wait, Edward. Beatrice will come to us soon to help, I am sure she will," I said.

"I can't just wait while she could be hurt." Edward whispered.

"You will have too," Jasper enforced.

That's the only thing we could do. Wait. It felt like something was lost. A chip of our hearts was missing. We were all anxiously anticipating the dread and pain that could follow. Losing Bella would mean losing Edward too. Beatrice holds our family together, and without her we would fall to pieces.


	10. Chapter 10- Decisions

**Thank you, for putting up with my rubbish writing skills! I cannot believe I have 110 views in the last week(s)! Shout out to Elena Bar-wani Rai my beta, follow her- TUMBLR- BAMF (Badass Mother Fangirl) TWITTER- Ellie_Da_Pigeon and follow me! BiddulphLibby or Libbithaaaa. If you have any ideas send them to either of us! We would love to hear from you! X **

Chapter 10

Previously;

That's the only thing we could do. Wait. It felt like something was lost, a chip of our hearts was missing. We all expected dread and pain that could follow. Losing Bella would mean losing Edward too, Beatrice holds our family together, and without her we will fall to pieces.

Chapter 10- Decisions

(Normal POV)

It had been a couple of hours, until I heard the footsteps. Thankfully, I had stopped crying and I was just in a trance, torn between helping Bella or getting back at Edward. The guilt was eating away at me, the last thing I needed was for Rose or Alice to turn up. I heard them approaching, cautiously, I got a grip on my magic to not scare them when they were at my side. They kneeled over me with worried looks.

"Beatrice…" Rosalie said. "Thank god we found you. We were so worried." She whispered.

"You only found me to save Bella, nothing more." I said croakily.

"No, you are more important to us." Alice said.

"What Edward did was disgusting." Rosalie reassured, while I got to my knees my cheeks were wet with venom and I felt awful.

"I bet you want me to save her and kill my brother, he is so bothersome." I said.

"Not unless you want too, you're not our family because you are powerful, it's because you a beautiful kind loving person we love." Rose told me.

"You have no idea how much you all mean to me" I said hugging them. "I will kill my brother, but I cannot guarantee Bella's safety, its powerful magic that could hurt her, unintentionally." I explained.

"You will do your best." Alice said.

"How do you fancy beaming back to the house?" I asked them with a grin. My emotions drastically swinging from one to the other.

"Yes!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Rose asked.

"Naaa, it will be fine and it won't hurt." I said eyeing Rose. "Give me your hands and think of home." I said, I tried to do it as gently as possible as our bodies faded into silver mist and dissipated and we dispersed in the Cullen home. Beaming is the most beautiful feeling I you can do it right, it's an honour to be close to such a powerful elemental let alone beam with them. Our bodies tingled as I rebuilt our bodies slowly and gently and the Cullen's stared at us wide eyed.

"That was amazing." Rosalie whispered, astounded.

"Absolutely beautiful, you get to do that anytime?!" Alice said, ecstatic.

"Nearly every day but mostly a lot quicker or bursting into flames that's fun." I said with a huge smile of my face. Oblivious to the Edward glaring at me.

"Beatrice you are okay!" Esme rejoiced giving me a hug with Carlisle behind him.

"I'm sorry I let you down. _Again. " _Carlisle whispered in my ear.

"Keep Edward from snapping at me because I might do something I regret." I whispered, voice threatening before lightening the mood giving him a playful elbow in the ribs.

I have always been good at adapting, this is no different. Sure, I have a grudge and Edward is going to have to make up for it, what is done is done. I can get over Cam's death I can get over the mention of my coldness. It is true. I have killed many times and I don't take it back, or regret it, I cannot deny that I enjoyed it- because I did. Humans have a life, they can get a job and have a family yet they chose to waste it, they kill and hurt and waste the resources they are given and don't care for their life and they thrive in throwing it away. They have what we don't have. A family. A job. Not hiding in the shadows or having to use fake ID to live a fake life. They have love. That's why I was here, stood in front of a man that's lost the love of his life. I don't want him to feel the pain I felt when I lost Cam, I know what he is going through and I am going to help him.

"Edward. I will find Bella, but we need to be clever about this. And, I need an apology." I said coldly my face stripped of any emotion my golden eyes boring into his, my whole posture stiffened as I waited for my apology.

"I'm sorry Beatrice… I didn't know about… him. But you need to take this seriously. He. Has. Her." Edward said with her jaw locked. I could see his pain and how much it took out of him to not run out of that door and do some pathetic attempt at saving her.

"I will save her Edward. But, he doesn't have her yet. He has called her and she is on her way too him, Bella will be staying in a hotel- in phoenix and then he will get him to come to her. In the ballet studio. At the moment I am guessing she has just arrived at the hotel." I explained calmly as if the couple of hours never did happen.

"Well done Beatrice. Alice, Esme, Rose take my Mercedes and drive to phoenix and keep in touch via these mobiles." He handed tiny silver mobiles our to everyone. "Edward, Emmett, you will run and will try and cover his scent from his mate. Beatrice, me and Jasper we are going to take the Volvo and drive also." Carlisle ordered everyone.

"I will keep tabs on her the whole way Edward. I can read straight to her mind now, she will be fine and if anything happens I will beam and stop him myself with Jazz and Emmett."

Edward let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, let us get going."

I pulled Edward aside his behaviour was making the hair on the back on my neck stand on end with irritation.

"Edward." I said gently but forcefully knowing I have a certain aura of authority and power that people respect.

"What?" He said through clenched teeth.

"You need to snap out of it or you're going to get Bella killed." I said coldly.

"You really are cold hearted aren't you?" He bit back.

"We have had this conversation, I am cold hearted killer who can't love- I've got that. But I know what's important and I do care about you and your family and my friends." I told him sharply pointing his chest will my sharp nails in frustration. "So shut up and do as I say unless you want another humans blood on your hands and be forever like me. So move your arse and go and cover James' scent!" I told him forcefully just slightly raising my voice. He let out a huff- the type a teenager makes when he is sent to bed early. I walked swiftly over to the Volvo where everyone was waiting for me, got it and slammed the door. Then we peeled off the drive heading straight for phoenix.


	11. Chapter 11- Journey

**Sorry for the late update- school stuff. Also, I have corrected chapter 10 because me and my Beta missed a few things. Follow me- BiddulphLibby or Tumblr- Libbithaaaa. Also Elena, my beta- Ellie_da_pigeon or Tumblr- bamfangirl. Gotta love Supernatural! If you have any requests or ideas I would happily try and include them! I know all of you guys don't have a fanfiction account so twitter and/or tumblr can keep you guys involved. To finish my babbling, I want to thank all 246 of you that have read my story! Even better for the reviews and faves, honestly I thought this would be a failure! BUT THANK YOU! Xxxx**

Chapter 11- Journey

I sat in the middle seat in the back of the clean Volvo, only ten minutes into the drive I could read Jasper's tension and Carlisle's too.

"I can drive if you want? You can relax, we still have hours before we reach Phoenix." I told Carlisle who was driving.

"No, it's fine. Do not worry," Carlisle said.

"It is not me who is the one worrying," I mumbled in response, and it became awkward once more. How could I split the tension? My eyes wandered over the perfectly clean dashboard.

"What are you anxious about, Beatrice? Don't dare deny it, what did you see?" Jasper said harshly, demanding to know about the visions I had been having.

"Well? What did you see Beatrice?" Carlisle demanded also. I suddenly felt very shy and I shrunk back in my seat. Then my eyesight blurred into a vision…

_James looked straight into my blood red eyes and I continued to glare into his. I had him against the wall while Bella was screaming behind me. I had my hand over where his heart would be prepared to kill him with his own element. I hated him with every fibre of my being, his darkness consumed everyone he touched. I heard Bella screaming to die, she was 'changing'. I looked back at him hating him with a whole new hatred. _

"_You bit _her_!" I screamed at him, my voice thick with hate and loathing. "How could you take that choice away from her? As if you haven't hurt people enough!"_

"_Why would you care? Your heart is colder than mine, you have done worse things in your life even when you were human!" he spat back. Everything he said is true and yet I care now. I had many big secrets I could never tell the Cullen's, for one, I only drank animal blood because it kept my powers at their strongest. To be honest I don't give a shit about some random human's life, but the Cullen's have got me _caring_. My eyes turned cold, my face- a mask without emotion._

"_You know what, brother? I think it's time for you to shut up and die, don't you think?" I told him evilly, until Bella screamed again more violently when I turned round to see her. My pointed fangs over lapped my lip and my irises were blood red. She tried to crawl away. She was bleeding heavily but I didn't notice I was too enraged at James._

"_See? That's all you will ever be to humans and to your vampire friends. A monster. We are different, sister, not like the others. They will never understand," he explained, hoping to keep his life. I hissed viciously back at him. "Time to die brother," I told him before I burned away his heart and watched the fire spread throughout his body. He screamed in pain and I smiled at his agony._

Then it all blurred away…

The car had stopped and I was lying down in the back while Carlisle and Jazz we snapping their fingers at me, their face were filled with worry. Sometimes visions get the better of me and I collapse or get tired.

"Beatrice, what did you see?!"Jazz exclaimed.

"Stop treating me like a child, you seem to forget I am older than you. I will tell you in the car, we have to get moving!" I exclaimed. They flashed back to the car and we sped down the interstate. When I was happy and we were making progress down the interstate, I started explaining.

"I saw myself killing James," I said with a smirk. "And… he bit Bella, she was turning then she saw me. When I say saw me, I mean my vampire face. She was terrified," I explained calmly.

"Is that it?" Carlisle enquired. His golden eyes met mine in the rear view mirror questions behind his eyes.

"He said a few things, I killed him, Bella saw me. That's it," I told them honestly.

"What about _before?"_ Jasper asked with a huff.

"That was a memory." I told him. The memory was James being my brother, how we practised our powers together; good memories. Then they burned away and pictures of my mother and my family dying at his hands replaced them. Then, I saw him reporting my whereabouts to the Volturi, every betrayal had flashed through my mind.

"A good one or a bad one?" Carlisle asked curious.

"I don't have any good memories. Bad," I answered honestly.

"Come on, you must have at least one good memory," Jasper said.

"Not one which hasn't turned bad," I replied sorrowfully.

"I don't believe that for one second. I have had a horrible life but I still have some good memories," Jasper told us.

"And, what would they be?" I said keen to change the subject.

"Meeting Alice," he said with a smile. "Your turn," he encouraged. My face set into a frown.

"Let's see, one; Cam. Great, and then he died. Two; family and friends, they died too. Three; my brother, who turned against me. Four; I have beautiful magic, tainted by vampirism. Hence no good memories." I ticked off my fingers.

"Well, being part of the family is one at least," Carlisle reassured.

"Even you will see the monster I really am, even if I don't want to be." I said with a sad smile, my mind going back to what James had said. _"That's all you will ever be to humans and to your vampire friends. A monster," his_ voice echoing through my head. Once again the car went silent and the rest of the journey just blurred away. The sadness was eating away at me. I am a monster, even if I try not to be. Without Cam's light, I will always have the demon beneath me, the one who enjoyed the suffering of others. James is right, we are all different and no one will understand what it means to have this demon, full of power, thirsty for blood and death within us. Only the strongest could bury its darkness. The question is, am I strong enough?

_**I need more reviews guys! Please leave a review, this is my first fic come on if its only one word it will be much appreciated. Or even better a follow or a favourite! Thank you!**_


	12. Chapter 12- Receptionist

**Thanks for all your viewers! You're all awesome, may The Almighty Castiel be with you. (Supernatural reference- watch it!) REVIEWS NEEDED! Some great ideas coming up! Ooooh! Also I don't know whether you can see it but, sorry for all the spaces between lines it just suddenly started half way through my chapters!**

Previously;

I am a monster, even if I try not to be. Without Cam's light, I will always have the demon beneath me, the one who enjoyed the suffering of others. James is right, we are all different and no one will understand what it means to have this demon, full of power, thirsty for blood and death within us. Only the strongest could bury its darkness. The question is, am I strong enough?

Chapter 12- Receptionist

After almost a day's drive we arrived at the Phoenix Hotel, I could sense Bella in there.

"Finally, we are here!" I exclaimed, happy to stretch my legs but the serious atmosphere still lingered. I went to get out of the car before Carlisle stopped me.

"We are never going to leave you, Beatrice," he told me honestly.

"We will always be here for you, whatever happens. You mean more to us than Bella does," Jasper said, he knew I didn't like Bella and that she would one day get me out of the coven. I gave them a sad smile before replying, "I am going to talk to Bella. Meet you in the lobby." They nodded and I walked upstairs to the rooms. Glancing past the cheap polished wood and the moulding wallpaper I heard her voice on the phone. _Don't hurt her! … Yes I will be there…they won't find me! … I promise_ she said panicked. She ended the call and walked up to the door and opened it. I stood there smiling when she squealed.

"Not planning to run away are you? It would break Edward's heart," I said icily.

"No… but… he has my mother!" she exclaimed, flustered.

"He doesn't actually. You were stupid enough to believe him, Bella."

"But… But… I heard her!" She cried nervously. I was making her nervous. _Good, after all the stick I got from Edward._

"It's called a video, genius," I replied, dryly.

"And where would he get that from?" She demanded her courage rising.

"Ballet studio, your mum filmed you when she found you hiding in a cupboard." I laughed.

"How did you know that?" She asked. My mouth opened but I snapped it shut. She didn't know everything yet, she thought I was a normal vampire. _Well done, Beatrice. Way ta go, your busted. _

"Enough get down stairs. _NOW!_" I told her in a low deadly voice nearly shouting the last part. She whimpered and rushed down the stairs, shaking. "Do not try anything, I mean it." The lobby was bordered with lush sofas and bright purple sofas and a dark mahogany desk sat in front with a stern pale lady with her ginger hair pulled into a tight twist on the back of her head. Mascara and eyeliner defined her eyes and her black suit complimented her figure, the pale blue blouse brought out her stunning big eyes. Her desk was impeccably tidy, her papers in neat piles and her pens colour coded. She watched me with a stern look on her face; I could tell her hand was hovering on security. I wondered whether she had the nerve to do something, I gave her the look _try me._ Thankfully she busied herself with paper work, I smirked.Bella ran into the lobby, terrified. I flinched at Jasper's face when he'd picked up her emotions. She ran straight into Carlisle's arms. He gave me a glare, I shrugged.

"What? She wasn't co-operating," I said in an exasperated voice.

"You didn't have to terrify her!" Carlisle exaggerated.

"I didn't mean too, I lack the human social skills! And… she was trying my patience with all those questions!" I explained.

"Whatever you say, Beezus." Jazz teased. I elbowed him in the ribs and walked out the lobby.

"A strict _no_ on the nicknames!" I called behind me. Everyone was in the car park and it was strangely deserted, when suddenly, Bella screamed. I whirled around only to see the two vampires on the floor and Bella in James' strong grip.

"Come and fight me, sister. This is the best fun yet!" He growled at me before burning into flames once again with Bella in tow before I could grab him.

"Damn it! That is the second time he has crossed me and got away with it! He will pay for this!" I screamed. "Get the others, I am going after him. He will die today!" I said before beaming off towards the ballet studio of my visions…

**Sorry for the wait! I've had this file for ages and I've just been so busy at pony club! **


	13. Chapter 13- Death

Hi, thanks for reading! Over 300 readers! I mean, wow that's just awesome! You guys are great and keep reading! And… thanks! Also, I apologise in advance for the large amount of dialogue! A special thank you to my amazing Beta, Elena. ( ellie_da_pigeon)

Previously;

Everyone was in the car park and it was strangely deserted, when suddenly, Bella screamed. I whirled around only to see the two vampires on the floor and Bella in James' strong grip.

"Come and fight me, sister. This is the best fun yet!" He growled at me before burning into flames once again with Bella in tow before I could grab him.

"Damn it! That is the second time he has crossed me and got away with it! He will pay for this!" I screamed. "Get the others, I am going after him. He will die today!" I said before beaming off towards the ballet studio of my visions…

Chapter 13- Death

I beamed straight into the ballet studio, the other members of the Cullen clan would only be about fifteen minutes away. A huge chandelier clung desperately to the cracked ceiling, its paint peeling with age, the light was dim but bounced off the numerous mirrors which caught every angle of the room. The room reeked of floor polish, yet its tiles were dull and worn and many of the windows were cracked or scratched. There were two doors, one at the entrance and one at the far end of the room; with a lock and chain. Hmm… interesting. I sat perfectly balanced on the ballet room's beams eyeing my brother torturing Bella, (not that I cared, but all the stick I would get from Edward) James was so engrossed that he didn't notice my arrival. Bella was sprawled on the floor her head bleeding from being thrown across the room I assume, the blood matted her hair and was drying against her face. The smell was intense but I was too enraged over my brother's disobedience too notice my thirst.

"Well hello, Brother," I stated in a monotone voice. He was about to turn round, but with a flick of my hand, I flung him against the wall. His eyes were so red with thirst they were glowing slightly but no fangs. Bella was whimpering behind me and sobbing, I rolled my eyes internally.

"Sister," he said in a husky voice.

"No teeth today? I thought you would be dying to expose me," I teased.

"Well that can be arranged," he replied mischievously. His fangs unfolded, sharp ivory incisors that would be beautiful if they weren't so deadly. I stared at him, bored. He was wearing frayed denim jeans and an old fisherman's jacket, he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. I tried to keep myself calm as Bella could see at least half of my face, wouldn't want to expose myself now would I?

"You know I am here to kill you, right? Because you, brother, have caused me some trouble and your disobedience is getting annoying," I said simply, like it was the littlest thing in the world.

"You're not going to kill your own brother are _you?_" He said mockingly. I tensed my hand and increased the pressure between him and the wall; he let out a grunt of pain.

"But really sister, you can't kill me."

"Oh, really? I have you up against a wall, immobilised and very annoyed. Not to mention I am ten times stronger than you. Still think you will live to tell the tale?" I said icily. His expression darkened, this was the part where he would start making excuses or beg to live.

"So, how did you escape the Volturi? You were in fact there best solider or assassin. Tell me, sister," He taunted. My eyes reddened a clear warning, but he decided to not heed my warning and carried on.

"Did you kill too many people, Beatrice? Did the guilt drown you? Torture you?" He mocked. This time I slammed his head against the wall.

"What about Cam-" Before he could carry on I threw him into a window and shoved him hard against the wall. My fangs were extended; wind whirled around me, my control clouded by rage.

"_Enough!" _I screamed at him. "You _dare_ mention his name."

"Beatrice… what is he talking about? You _killed _people!" Bella exclaimed in horror. I turned around to reply but she let out a deafening scream. The wind blew my fiery hair into my face, my true face.

"She killed _many _people," James drawled. Struggling to speak I was holding him so tight.

"Shut up Bella, did I ask for your opinion?" I hissed at her, she panicked trying to crawl away.

"You didn't hit her hard enough…" I mumbled furiously. James smirked as he heard me.

"Now you will die," I stated bluntly. I slowly started walking up to him, ready to end his pathetic life.

"Cam, I know something about him," he wheezed as placed my hand over his heart but I ignored him.

"You know how you kill a fire demon? Fight fire with fire," my hand ignited with fire and his heart started burning from the inside out. I threw him to the floor for the final time, his agonised screams were music to my ears as I watched his body become engulfed by flames. I contained the flames and condensed them to stop them from spreading, smiling at his defeat; I'd waited for this for a very long time. His screams died down and the wind whipped up forming a mini tornado that dissipated, taking the flames with it. All that was left was that silver ash. I sensed the Cullens' vehicles about a couple of minutes away. I walked over to Bella who would be shying away if it wasn't for that broken leg and glass wedged in the other leg.

"Whatever you do, don't pull that out," I said dully indicating to the glass.

"You're a monster!" She spat in my face. I realised my fangs were bared and my eyes had changed. I folded up my fangs however my eyes refused to change back to their normal colour.

"Now, that's not a very nice thing to say to someone who has saved your life," I joked humourlessly. I reached my hand gently to the back of her head, she flinched away.

"You can't hurt me! Edward will be here soon," she said terrified.

"I wasn't planning on it," I said as I reached the back of her head. The wound wasn't deep but the scalp was bleeding excessively. I focused on healing the tissues and fusing them together, her eyes widened in return. No 'thank you'? Charming. Granted, I hated the girl but if she bled to death Edward would probably kill himself. Blood coated my hand and I wiped it on the pillar she was leaning against and then on the back of my clothes. I scooted away from her, stood up and sat on the balancing beams, waiting for the Cullen's arrival.

"They will be here in less than a minute," I said casually, aware she was slipping in and out of consciousness and probably dying. I saved her and did my job and now this wasn't my problem.

"Aren't you going to heal the rest of my injures?" she said, her teeth gritted against the pain as her pale face and doe eyes studied me.

"Hmm… Monsters don't heal people, remember?" I mocked. "Also we need an alibi if you are going to hospital. I know, you fell through a window! You are likely to do that," her face was filled with worry. "You'll live," I reassured her half-heartedly. Just then the doors flew open and the whole coven came rushing into the ballet studio. I remained sitting on the beam when they all rushed around Bella, except for Jasper and Rose who sat next to me. Out of everyone, we three disliked Bella the most. Emmett stood guard, watching out for some unknown threat.

"Emmett, what's the problem?" I asked.

"Where is James?" He asked with a grunt, Rose wrapped her arm around me, giving me comfort.

"Dead," I said emotionlessly.

"Where?" Edward piped up, his tone accusing.

"He is the ash beneath your feet," I said, gesturing to the silver ash he had just stepped in. Rose giggled when he glared at me.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Carlisle stated, carrying the wounded Bella in his arms and then handing her over to Edward.

"Why didn't you heal all her injuries? You are extremely powerful, it would be so easy. Not to mention you already healed her brain damage and bleeding," he pried.

"I didn't want to and she insulted me," I told him placing a hand over my heart in fake hurt. "Isn't saving her life enough? I haven't even had a 'thank you', _Edward._" I snapped. Meanwhile Bella just stared at me with horror crossing her features, Alice was rubbing her back.

"Apologise? She is _terrified!_" He shouted at me. I hopped off the beam and went to talk to him and get right in his face.

"I told you she might not like what she saw and you agreed to go with it, for _her_ safety." I said my voice as sharp as a knife.

"That doesn't explain her terror! I know you wouldn't touch her. So what has scared her so?" He yelled at me.

"It was not what she saw or felt. It is what she _heard._" I explained.

"We need to get her to a hospital, now!" Esme exclaimed. Everyone left to drive in Carlisle's to the hospital except, me, Carlisle, Rose and Jasper. We left in silence, Jazz and Rose took the first of the remaining two cars, leaving me and Carlisle in the last car- _awkward._

"We need to talk. Tell me everything that happened today." Carlisle told me seriously before he sped away in the direction of the hospital. Leaving me stuck in a car with a vampire determined to get answers.

**Sorry this was so long! But I hope it makes up for the lots of short chapters! X Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14- Balcony

Previously;

"We need to talk. Tell me everything that happened today." Carlisle told me seriously before he sped away in the direction of the hospital. Leaving me stuck in a car with a vampire determined to get answers.

Chapter 14- Balcony

After dropping Bella and Edward at the hospital they rest of us drove home, but Carlisle kept firing questions at me, I explained everything that has happened; twice. Even the part where I revealed killing many people, but this only sparked more questions.

"Why did you kill people?" He asked me strangely curious but not angry.

"They were only human and I had to, I was under orders and before that it was in battle- self-defence." I explained to him already bored of this conversation. This caused him to mull over my answer it was a while before he spoke again.

"Who was Cam?" He said sorrowfully. Tears sprang to my eyes I was going to snap at him but I couldn't.

"Leave it alone. He's dead. Don't make me relive it." I choked out. Sadness over whelmed me, drowning my every thought, every motion. I clung tightly to the door handle; denting it slightly, debating whether to run or not. But thankfully he left at that and moved onto another touchy subject.

"You feel hardly any emotion except when he is mentioned. Tell me, why is that?" Carlisle spoke again snapping my out of my sadness like a slap round the face. Suddenly I was back to my normal self, mood swings and all.

"I can switch certain emotions off, like a lock and key per se." I explained completely unbothered.

"What do you normally have turned off?" He pried.

"Happiness, sadness, fear stuff like that but love is permanently shut off, since… since…" I wavered not wanting to say it in words. "So much so, I don't even think I could unlock it now; even if I wanted too." I gave him a sad smile and left the car as we came to a stop on the drive. I walked straight into the house and sat on the edge of the balcony; where the tree over hangs, perfectly balanced. Everyone was here except the two love birds, I heard footsteps and I immediately knew from his stride and gait it was Jasper. I flashed him a smile, which is rarely seen and he came and sat next to me. I loved Jasper, he understood me in his own sort of way, but I could never be _in _love with him, my heart was taken along with Cam.

"Hello, Jazz." I nudged his shoulder playfully to see if he would lose his balance but he didn't.

"Howdy, Beezus" Jasper was from Texas and he liked to let it show every now and then. He wasn't the same around the others; they see him frigid, struggling with control, weak. But he was perfectly at ease around me and he was quite funny when he put his mind to it.

"What did I say about the nicknames?!" I playfully scolded him.

"Nawww, but it suits you, _Beezus_. What was up with Bella anyway? She seems weirder than usual." He stated casually but whenever he said her name a faint scowl danced across his lips, it seemed only I ever noticed it though. We both disliked Bella and humans in general, that's one of the reasons we are great friends because we don't understand all the fuss over one insecure human.

"She found out I have killed people." I chuckled.

"Haven't we all? What's different about you?" He asked, running a hand through his blond curls when his golden eyes pierced into me.

"James told her which apparently makes it so much worse. I mean, you've killed as much as I have." I stated.

"You killed more humans than me, except for food." We discussed casually as if a normal person talking about points their team has won in a football match.

"They were only human." I said mildly.

"You never said; why do you dislike humans so much that you don't care about their deaths?"

"What? And you do?" I answered his question with a question he just shook his head.

"Because they have what I never did." I told him disdainfully, but I continued "You see them waste their little lives instead of _living _it. We would kill to have a life, a family, a home. Just to worry about the little things that makes them human." A shrugged my shoulder in an _I-couldn't-care-less_ fashion. "What about you?" I asked him.

"All I can see them as is food, I can't help it. They tempt me and it only brings back bad memories." He said hinting at his torturous life with Maria. "What is this? The Jeremy Kyle show? Tell me your darkest secrets and problems!" He joked trying to impersonate a mediocre American. I gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"What else do you want to talk about? The weather?" I laughed.

"You know I think a storms coming in, we could play baseball." He said I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Do you think Edward would bring Bella?" I said and suddenly blurted out "It's dangerous for her."

"Probably, they are inseparable. A baseball game isn't dangerous, Beatrice." He replied.

"That's not what was taking about." I shot back. "No human could survive this." I said including hand gestures.

"This?" He enquired copying my hand gestures .

"Our life, the vampire life. She or her family will die; it's only a matter of time for someone as fragile as herself." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Your right, especially if the Volturi gets involved. Just don't tell Edward, he is quite sensitive about that topic of conversation." He ended up whispering the last bit. We didn't care about Bella in the slightest, but Edward is a different matter entirely.

"I had a vision if she dies, he will try and kill himself via the Volturi."

"Let's just hope it won't come to that." He said giving me a reassuring smile.

**Thank you for reading! A special shout out to RoyalLady9099, Natalie, Danielle Osborne and a random guest- you know who you are. THANKS GUYS! YOUR ALL AWESOME! Got something major coming up, stay tuned for my updates! Also a special thanks to my amazing editor, Elena!**


	15. Chapter 15- Calling

Previously;

"I had a vision if she dies, he will try and kill himself via the Volturi."

"Let's just hope it won't come to that." He said giving me a reassuring smile.

Chapter 15- Calling

Jasper and I went downstairs and sat on one of the plush sofas. Rosalie joined us, giving me a kind smile whilst Emmett was watching baseball on the flat screen.

"Hey, Emmett. Who's winning?" I asked.

"Canada" he said with a grim expression. I let out disgusted sigh.

"We could thrash them in their sleep!" I exclaimed. I did love baseball, I was quite competitive in fact.

"That would be a struggle seeming as we can't sleep," Alice teased jumping on Jasper's lap and wrapping her arms round her neck while giving him a peck on the lips.

"We should have a baseball game," I offered. The rain battered against the glass of the house, trying to fight its way in.

"But there's no thunder," Emmett grunted. I gave them all a devilish smile.

"There is now," I said and suddenly loud thunder erupted from the sky completing the already forming storm.

"But it will be raining! We will get soaked," Esme said, probably not wanting to ruin her clothes or hair.

"Not on the clearing, let's go," I nudged Emmett and we made our way out knowing they would follow. We got changed and we met at the front door.

"Run or take the jeep?" He asked.

"Run, if you can keep up. Beside the others need it," I said he nodded as we left the house and took off at a sprint, more of a jog for me really but I thought it would make him feel better if he thought he could keep up. The rain hammered down on us as we flashed through the dense over growth, dodging branches reaching out to us, trying to slow us down. The wind whipped up my hair forcing it out of the braid down my back and blew up leaves and dirt which battered our backs. Finally we arrived in the clearing the rain didn't reach up here and I ushered the wind away but the clouds rumbled above us, letting out flashes of thunder every now and then.

"They will be here soon. Let's get set up," he said and tossed me the concrete slaps which I caught easily when a human would struggle to lift them. We set them up, ran the track a couple of times and everything was ready.

_We were in the fields behind the academy after sneaking out from the dorm and there was no moon in the sky just darkness lit up by our fireballs bordering the baseball track. My friends were nervous and that was putting it lightly._

"_Beatrice, are you sure? There is no moon!" Airena screeched._

"_We are practically powerless," explained, Blu._

"_Hey! We are fine, I am a high priestess! Nothing would happen on the academy's borders anyway," I reassured my friends gently. Airena had jet black curly hair and dark eyes with one of the strongest gifts of wind, Blu had light brown hair and was very tall with coffee coloured eyes, Blossom had the power of earth with her raven hair and humoured green eyes and Blaze with her vibrant red hair and wicked personality had the great power of fire. Cam, my love, was in detention, so he wasn't' with the girls tonight. I looked over my friends and their mixed expressions, when I saw a blur at the corner of my eye. Now that's worrying. _

"_What if your brother comes after us?" Blaze asked, clearly scared of the fire demon._

"_I think we've got other problems." I took out my katana and set it alight and whirled round to the blur. And saw nothing._

"_Drop the weapon." Those three deadly words came from our number one enemy. Vampires. They wanted their powers on their side. _And the only existing high priestess to ever walk the earth_, I thought as terror zapped through me. I turned slowly only to face my friends each in the strong grip of a vampire an arm around each of their necks._

"_Felix," I stated emotionlessly._

"_Beatrice. Come," he ordered._

"_Go to hell," I spat at him and threw a fireball at him, which he dodged as I was at my weakness. Felix flashed behind me and restrained me, making my arms burn from the pain._

"_You have no idea what you're messing with," I threatened, the wind growing and the storm brewing._

"_Oh, I do, High Priestess," he whispered, dread washed over me in terrifying waves. CRACK! I snapped my head back to my friends and they were lying in the floor. Dead. Their necks warped at disturbed angles. I let out a blood curdling scream until I was hit hard and sharp round the head, knocking me unconscious. _

I reflected over my frightening past and my last baseball match. The Cullen's have arrived and Edward was coming later with Bella in tow as she had been discharged a few days ago.

"What's up, Broody?" Jasper asked with a friendly slap to the back.

"My last baseball match, with my friends; Airena, Blaze, Blossom and Blu," I said.

"Creepy names, huh?" Jasper replied.

"I know, I am probably the only exception. They name them after their elements… obviously," I added with a shrug.

"Then why so glum?"

"That's the day my friends were murdered and I was taken," I explained, hiding my emotions. Me and Jasper had an unspoken agreement to not pity or feel sorry for each other about the bad things in our past.

He gave me a nudge to the shoulder and grinned. "Let's play baseball. Prepared to be utterly beaten!" Jasper said and I grinned in response when Carlisle read out the rules, which mainly applied to me.

"No super speed, Beatrice. No gifts. No beaming and no violence!" He looked at me and winked.

"How come those rules apply to _me?_" I demanded.

"Couldn't have you cheating now, could we?" he quipped at me. I gave him my _don't-give-me-attitude _face. When Edward came crashing to the field.

"Bella's gone! She is gone!" He shouted even though we could hear him if he whispered. We all flashed towards him.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Charlie is dead and there are signs of struggle, but Bella is gone! What did you do?" he shouted at me. Once we were good friends, now I was at the top of the list of _lets-kill-or-maim-my-girlfriend. _

"Nothing! I've been here with Emmett the whole time!" I retorted, hurt from his accusation.

"She has been with me all this time, Edward,"said Emmett, backing my claim. But this was _so_ not over.

"Why is this always my fault!? You don't see me dating humans!" I shouted at him angrily.

"Because you're the biggest freak of all of us!" He shouted. Enraged, I smacked him around the face, which sent him tumbling to the floor from the impact.

"At least I am not weak like you," I growled at him before beaming to the house. I stepped through the door. A single letter lay on the mat. In immaculate handwriting; _Beatrice._ I ripped open the letter, already dreading what would be inside. It read;

_You've be called to the Volturi by Master Aro. Fail to attend and the girl will die._


	16. Chapter 16- Hateful Opinions

**Thank you for all the followers and reviews! You are all full of awesomeness (especially my BETA, Elena, she is the coolest person ever!) Here we go…!**

**Previously;**

A single letter lay on the mat. In immaculate handwriting; _Beatrice._ I ripped open the letter, already dreading what would be inside. It read;

_You've be called to the Volturi by Master Aro. Fail to attend and the girl will die._

Chapter 16- Hateful Opinions

**Edward's point of view**

How dare Beatrice come to us only to bring us trouble! Bella was tortured because of her! How a five hundred year old could be so selfish and naïve is beyond me. First her brother tortured Bella and now she's been kidnapped from the hospital! How could she let this happen! It's all because I let this freak get involved in our lives and I thought she was my friend, I should have known better.

Sprawled on the floor from Beatrice's attack I got up to my feet, doing my best to ignore the dull, aching sensation that spread through my skull. I popped my jaw back into place, gritting my teeth as a sharp pain lanced through my mouth, so it could heal before I could be bombarded.

"How could you?! Beatrice is one of us!" Rosalie shouted before smacking me again with less than half the force, still making my jaw ache.

"She is bringing danger to all of us!" I snapped.

"She? _SHE?! _She has a name!" Rosalie screamed. I gave them all a scowl as they looked down on me like I had murdered someone.

"Edward, I'm extremely disappointed in you," Carlisle spoke up, making me feel immediately ashamed but that only made my temper rise even more.

"She is destroying this family!" I shouted at Carlisle.

"Edward don't you see? Bella is destroying this family," Esme said softly, "I love her like a child, but she is only human and doesn't belong in our world."

"But I love her!" I exclaimed, angry tears sprang to my eyes. They didn't understand!

"Then change her, Beatrice can probably dull down the bloodlust," Emmett grunted, annoyed.

"She won't now that you've insulted her on more than one occasion," said Rosalie.

"Rose is right, she had barely forgiven you last time and then you go and go too far, again," Jasper argued, on edge.

"Beatrice has too! It's about being a part of this family!" I shouted again.

"Beatrice doesn't have to do anything and no son of mine would act this selfishly," said Carlisle, the disappointment in his voice pierced my esteem like a knife. What did _he _know? Anger boiled from within me, the words had left my mouth before I could stop them.  
"You're not my real father!" I blurted out. Silence fell and a wave of regret swept over me. I was so disgusted with myself I could hardly breathe, I didn't mean to say it! Carlisle stared at me, shock and hurt evident in his shimmering, golden eyes, before he flashed away with the rest of his family in tow.

I sat down in the field, my anger dying with sorrow replacing it in cold, sharp chills sweeping through my un-dead body. Bella was gone and there was nothing I could do about it, she was probably out there suffering and I would've done anything to take her place. Her coffee coloured eyes shone in the sunlight and sparkled when she saw me, the way her pale skin buzzed when it met mine. The way her hair absorbed the sunlight, the way she made me feel. The way I love her, the way she loves me…

The sun had set behind the bare trees and I got up and followed the trail back to the house. I opened the front door and walked into the plush living room. Everyone surrounded Beatrice who was sitting cross-legged on the floor. She had her eyes closed and in front of her there was a letter spinning mid-air, floating. Her eyes snapped open a smirk passing her lips as her eyes flashed red at the sight of me.

"Finished having your one man's pity party?" She asked in a mock-sweet tone, sarcasm thick in her English accent. Her golden hair framed her face and her thick lashes blinked sweetly matching the tone of her voice. Beatrice was wearing black skinny jeans with shiny patent kitten heels, topped off with a pale blue blouse laced with grey which made her skin glow.

"What is that?" I demanded. With one eye brow lifted she swung the letter past my face and glided back to her spinning it once more.

"A ransom note," she said teasingly, but with a deadly serious expression. I reached forward to try and grab it but it flitted out the way just in time.

"Does it look like it has your name on it? You'd think after a century you would be able to read," Beatrice mocked and gracefully grasped the letter with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"What are they asking?" I asked quickly, jumping at the only lead to save Bella.

"Something I am not willing to commit to," she said as she stood up and sat next to rose on the sofas. "I looked into it, they aren't bluffing," she said to Carlisle.

"What are they demanding?!" I shouted, frustrated.

"Something you don't get a say on," Beatrice said coldly her eyes glowing red beneath the golden exterior.

"She has been 'asked' to see Aro at the Volturi or Bella dies," Carlisle explained calmly.

"And why won't you go?" I demanded.

"I don't like Aro much. We have history, torture, murder, yadda yadda. To put it simply I would rather not go," She said dully. Her disregard for Bella was infuriating me; couldn't she see how much Bella meant to me? She must have understood how much love means to someone? Surely she can't have forgotten? Cam means everything to her, the snippets of her mind I read before she shut me out told me that he's all she ever thinks about. She hates herself for not protecting him and only wishes for him to come back. Me: weak? Beatrice is the weak one! Never passing a thought about anyone else, still buried in Cams grave! How dare she act like I am absurd for feeling love when she has felt it all those years ago?

"So you're just going to leave her there!" I spat, "Do you not remember the feeling of love?! Are you that cold hearted that you would let her suffer the same way you did-" I was cut off when she flashed in front of me her eyes burning red.

"You better hold your tongue; my past is no business of yours!" she growled, her voice as sharp as ice. My anger spiked at her coldness.

"But it is. Are you scared he will hurt you again? Kick you like a little puppy? Scared he will get up your cold armour?" I hissed.

"If you don't shut up, I will ensure her death. You sound like a petulant child, you know nothing of _real _love!" she yelled.

"Or is it because you're not strong enough? Like you couldn't save Cam-" She cut off my speech by slamming me against the wall with her hand at me throat, fangs bared like a deadly snake ready to attack.

"How dare you speak his name! You think some schoolgirl crush means love?" she slammed my head against the wall, "What we had was love, we were bonded like no other!" she slammed my head again, "we were linked by magic and power, you will never comprehend the pain," she squeezed painfully and could feel my ice cold skin start to rip and crack, "you feel when the other is hurt, let alone killed." She was stopped in her rant as Jasper put a hand on her shoulder with a thoughtful look; her fangs receded, her eyes dimmed and she pulled away.

"It's as if someone took your heart and ripped out your soul, people normally kill themselves to avoid that pain but I didn't and I've got to live with this, for all my life. It's always there! Do you see? Bella is nothing; your love is nothing, compared with mine," She said sorrowfully, her eyes were raw with unshed tears, "so shut the hell up before I make you!" she threatened, her anger returning. "You might as well let her die and end it now," she mumbled before running up the stairs to her bedroom.

Everyone else stared back at me with a mix of angry and disappointed expressions. Emmett came behind me and slapped me on the back.

"You are so screwed."

And the worst thing of everything that's happened; he was right.

Bella was never coming back.


	17. Chapter 17- Morphing

**Thank you for all the follows! I return any feedback you give me unless you're a guest- sorry! Got big plans! Thank you, keep up the awesomeness. Also a special thank you to my Beta, Elena (**_**Elena: "You're welcome, I'm glad you are all enjoying this fic as much as I am, Libby is an excellent writer!"**_**); she has helped out a lot and really made my last chapter the best it could be! **

Chapter 17- Morphing

I lay on my bed. I wasn't angry; I was busy, striking up a plan. I couldn't see Aro, not with the power he had over me for all those years. After my Transformation Aro developed a control over me as my sire, forcing me to do his will, with Cam gone I had nothing left until he made me do a terrible crime which I regret to this day. I rebelled, smashed the control to pieces. It felt like a blade in the gut twisting and turning, spreading pain through my whole body, forcing me to my knees. What if I went back and he relished control again? I may not be strong enough this time. My power burned through my veins threatening to be released, my fists clenched and unclenched as I struggled to gain control over my emotions. Deciding to put my plan into action, I put on my black high heels and a business-like black dress that hung from one shoulder, the fabric wrapping itself round my torso before finishing just above my knee. I jumped out of the window, landing gracefully. Concentrating I morphed in a wolf, smaller than the shifters; my nails turned into silver claws, my eyes burning a fiery red, my fur was snow white with a dusting of grey and I snarled before darting into the forest towards the territory line. Knowing they would be there, I smelled like a wolf tricking them, but as soon as I morphed back I would be neutral again. Unlike shifters I could keep my clothes, thankfully keeping my dignity. Racing through the forest, power surged through me and I was more than ready to fight if necessary. I stopped at the line, a small drop separating us. I snarled at the three wolves; the alpha, a jet black wolf, the largest about twice the size of me, a silver small wolf and dark brown wolf. They growled at me, which I returned with a hiss.

_Get Jacob, this concerns all of you, but mostly him. _I sent him.

_Why would we do such a thing, for an outsider?! _The alpha barked at me. I looked down at him with my height advantage which he stood up at with his threatening gaze.

_Because you failed! All of you! What's a tribe that cannot protect a human let alone a small population! _I spat at him.

_How dare you question us? You have no tribe, outsider! _He bellowed.

_I am part of no tribe or pack! Now get the rest of you pack, NOW! _I ordered, revelling in the power than ran through my voice, it was the power of an alpha. The black wolf nodded to the silver wolf who howled a call to the others.

_How do you have the power of an alpha? _He argued once the others came, but a honey coloured wolf caught my eye, _Jacob _I thought.

"I am no wolf or alpha and I am no threat to you," I said. They stared back in shock that a wolf could speak. With a quick flash of light I returned to my normal form, in my clothes.

"I cannot phase but morph, I cannot keep up that state for long, a few hours at best. One of you need to phase back; I find reading minds is rude, an invasion of privacy," I shrugged my shoulders before squaring myself.

_Turn around. _ I was sent directly. Reluctantly, I turned my back not wanting to see them in the nude.

"You can look now," the alpha grunted. I turned to grace him, Jacob and Seth with three other wolves behind him, "I am surprised that you neglected the fact we could kill you with your back turned,"

"I did occur to me. But one problem with that, I cannot be killed," I smiled mischievously, "plus, I think I could take you." I laughed in my own cynical way, still facing their aggravated expressions, which dulled my momentary good mood. I was about to explain why I was there when I was interrupted;

"What the heck are you?" Jacob shouted.

"A vampire, obviously. Your buddy Edward didn't tell you the Cullen clan had a new member, did he?" I smirked mockingly, my eyes briefly flashed at Edward's name.

"You don't smell like one," Seth grunted, I gave him a look.

"Vampires cannot morph or whatever it is you call it and they stink and you smell of nothing," Jacob pitched in, spitting the word 'vampires' as if it had left a bad taste in the mouth.

"Magic and darkness balance out or something like that. It doesn't matter what I am, I came here for a reason," I stated coolly.

"_Magic?!" _Jacob laughed coldly, all the wolves jumped to life. "How stupid do you think we are!"

"It really is a long boring story…" I grumbled, forgetting my cold business façade.

"Magic doesn't exist," Seth grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Yes it does,"

"It really doesn't."

"Definitely does,"

"No-"

"IT DOES!" I shouted, the wind whipping up, blowing leaves in a twirling hurricane around us, before breaking off.

"Enough!" Sam ordered with the power of the alpha and everyone immediately silenced and calmed down.

"You said we failed. What did we fail on?" Sam demanded.

"Just because I can morph doesn't mean your 'alpha powers' work on me," I stated coldly.

"Just answer the question!" he snarled, getting annoyed. He started trembling. I looked from his hands to him and he only glared.

"You're Bella's friend, yes?" I looked at Jacob,

"Used to be," he muttered.

"Once a friend always a friend," I breathed, remembering my friends, "she's been taken by the Volturi, they are like the rulers of vampires, I suppose. They want to strike a deal. And I need your help."

"Why would we help a leech like you?" Sam spat.

"Because you failed protecting the human population. By helping me you have the possibility to save Bella from suffering this life," I gestured to my body.

"I thought you would want her to join your little cult," Jacob spat.

"Well, Edwards does – and a few others – and I don't like giving Edward what he wants," I hissed crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

"A mutiny in the peaceful Cullen home," Sam chuckled, "I like it."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"When you tell me more about this 'morphing'." Sam replied using finger quotations, the wolves behind him shifted uncomfortably; a touchy topic then.

"Well, there's not much to say other than I can't hold it for more than about five hours," I explained.

"Is a wolf the only from you can take?"

"No, anything as long as it isn't too small and it's not an invertebrate," I stated.

"Do you feel wolf instincts in that form?" he demanded.

"No, it's all me, a bonus of morphing," I replied casually, ignoring his somewhat hostile tone.

"What about vampire instincts?" he pressed.

"Mostly, yes. Not in morph."

"What about bloodlust?"

"Nothing I can't handle." I said threw grit teeth, growing bored of his tireless questioning.

"How much blood do you intake a month?" he contined.

"Now, that's just getting personal," I shot back.

"Answer the question!" he shouted. The trembling continued, when realisation stuck.

"Ah, wolf instincts. Bothersome aren't they, Sam? Your wolf is telling you to make me submit, isn't it?"

"Answer the question!" he enforced, strangely managing to calm himself.

"Why should I?" I bit back,

"Because you want me to help you," he sneered, matching my coldness.

"Once a fortnight," I mumbled.

"Is that normal for a vampire?" he pushed.

"No."

"More or less?"

"Less! Normal vampires have it once a week, I don't need that much." I explained, annoyed. He smiled at me, with a cunning gleam in his eye.

"Were you human when you were turned?"

"No – well yes – technically, it's complicated! I will explain later, now help me or I'll make you," I threatened. An uncomfortable silence fell upon us and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The alpha then spoke up,

"What are you trying to do?" he finally asked. Breathing out a sigh of relief and squaring my shoulders.

"I'm going to save Bella Swann."

_**DUN DUN DUUUN! Now, Libby doesn't usually write Author's Notes at the end of her chapters. Well, this is her esteemed beta, Elena, addressing Libby's wonderful readers. Um, hi. I hope you like my grammar... Uh, oh yeah, I remember what I was trying to say. If any of you wanted to have an idea of what the author's image of Beatrice looks like then you should click this link: **_ . /_aBlFumDKegs/S-0sfFVYBjI/AAAAAAAAAG0/0wijBDYTGq4/ s1600/katie+ _**or type 'Katie Cassidy' into Google Images. (She's supposed to look similar to Ruby from season 3 of Supernatural) Okay, I'm done wasting your time, farewell.**_


	18. Chapter 18- THE PLAN

**Thank you for all the reads and reviews! I mean, 1121 views is awesome! I've been contacted about Edward not being in character as he wouldn't be so mean but, I wanted to show a different side to him and let's admit it if your true love is hated on by family member you're not gonna like that much, are you? Special thanks to Elena (Beta) for her grammar skills and extra comments made- cheeky :P x Everything is going to kick off soon so keep reading! Also when I've finished this fic Beatrice's character is going to be moved into different fandoms and situations (I will probably lose the vampire thing, maybe) so let me know- if you'd like- what you want her to be in. I'm thinking Star Trek, Khan's sister? Maybe. **_**(It is I, the Beta, and I think that would be a GREAT idea Libby!)**_

**Honestly my rambling is to put off writing this, it's so hard! So much needs to be done.**

**Chapter 18- The Plan.**

_I was dragged into the underground hideout of the Volturi, having woken recently. The floor was checkered like a chess board, a game which I was likely to lose against the 'king' of vampires, a powerful, demonic monstrosity. Aro. His cold red eyes bored into mine, I met his gaze with a defiant glare. I was standing with Felix holding me from behind. Anger pulsed through me, fuelling my lacking powers. I concentrated on the natural stone walls and with all my strength hauled them at Aro, Marcus and Caius. The huge stones plummeted toward them. But Aro, with deadly speed and precision, dodged them and made his way toward me. It all happened so fast Felix didn't register it at first, but when he did, his grip became painful and Aro stood towering over me. Weakened from my sudden burst of energy I was forced to look at him and save my powers for my weak protection.__  
__"Feisty little one aren't you? You will do just fine," he mocked, his voice laced with humour.__  
__"You have no idea what you're messing with! Your venom can't hurt me, leech," I all but spat at him.__  
__"Not if we weaken you first." My blood spiked with fear, sweat graced my palms. Planning to hit him with rocks again, he suddenly grabbed my throat.__  
__"We will have none of that, young lady," he ordered at me like a misbehaving dog before he sunk his teeth into my neck, taking my blood, the source of my power.  
I let out a blood curdling scream which shook the damaged stone walls and shattered the cold glass, my hair set on ablaze from the pain and the sky darkened with thunder and the room trembled beneath my feet. My blood burned from the searing venom that spread throughout my whole body, turning my veins to ash and crippling my nerves, I healed quickly only to be damaged again; I couldn't keep this immunity up for long. Thankfully, he pulled his teeth out my neck with me gasping for air and my throat dry as the Sahara desert, feeling so weak I could hardly stand. Felix kicked my knees so I was forced to kneel wincing as my kneecaps hit the cracked stone floor. I stared up at him, the flames dancing like fiery ribbons dying out, hatred filling my very core._

Memories burned my eyelids as I waited for my plan to unfold. Tonight. What if I couldn't face Aro again? Saving Bella was a bluff, a lie, bait for the wolves to help me to cause a distraction so I could see what this deal is with Aro. If it's worth having I will take it, if not, I will save Bella to get Edward off my back. _But there is only one thing Aro knows your interested in_,I thought to myself. _Remember what James said before he died… _'Cam, I know something about him-.'Stop it! _Don't expect something, you'll only to be disappointed_, I shot myself down immediately. I thought back to my earlier conversation with the Quileutes:

"I need to you to distract them, not hurt or kill them in anyway," I warned, "I will tell them everything when I get back, you will not be put to blame."

"Deal. But in return we ask that you will never speak or our failures or mention us to the Volturi," the alpha bargained, with his hand outstretched.

"Agreed. I will send word of her safety when I return, if there aren't any problems." I said with a sly smile, my fangs pricking my gums, threatening to come out. Without any hesitation I shook his hand and saw a vision of the arrangement going ahead as planned.

Trying to keep with my normal routine I ventured downstairs to the well-lit living room which caused my eyes to ache from the brightness; calling Jasper over we ran out to the woods to start our sparring matches. We were all set in the woods, me; dressed in black running trousers and black sneakers with a well fitted white sports top and my hair in a tight braid down my back. Jasper; in gym trousers, trainers and a t-shirt. His golden curls fluttered in the gentle breeze.

"Ready, Jazz? I think we will need all the practise we can get if Edward's planning to rescue his true love," I mocked, only half-serious, throwing a spinning kick to his head which he dodged just in time. There was not point using our full speed or strength in a warm up while talking.

"That's if you're not running off doing your solo thing. Again," he eyed me suspiciously, while swinging his arm in my direction with me flipping out the way. I stayed silent.

"You're not actually going to the Volturi are you?" when I didn't reply he spoke again, "You must be joking, Beatrice!" I gave him a warning look as we stood a foot apart glaring at each other.

"It's my business and my business alone, Jasper." I stepped back shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"You're not even going to save her are you?" He asked, not angry, but more of a statement if anything. "I'm not surprised, I wouldn't."

"I need to see what this deal is. James said something that night and it's haunting me Jasper. I can't pass a chance to save him when I failed to protect him years ago. No matter how small."

"Then I will help you," He said taking a step towards me.

"No," I held out my hand to stop him, "I must fix this," I told him gently.

"They will kill you, Beatrice! I can't lose you; you are the only one that understands me beside Alice. You see the real me, not a weak, pathetic, blood-lusting vegetarian," he pleaded, his golden eyes shone, begging me to not do anything dangerous. That wasn't me.

"I will be fine, Jazz. I need to do this and I am stronger than I ever was before, thanks to you." My eyes softened and I offered him a warm smile.

"Let me help you." I stepped back ready to beam if I had to.

"You need to help the others," I stated as barks and growls erupted from the forest line racing to the house.

"Don't make me chose between you and my family!"

"I'm not. Go," I ordered. With a disheartened glance he dashed off to the house to stop the distraction I created. "Let's finish this." I said to myself.

I beamed straight into the heart of the Volturi, landing firmly on the checkered floor beneath my feet. Three cold statues were stood in front of me; Caius, Marcus and the worst of them all, Aro. Keeping up my snarky mood I thought I might mess them around a bit, trying not to get nostalgic from the dark memories that dwelt in this dreadful place.

"You know Halloween was months ago, right?" I sneered, eyeing them as my irises turned blood red at the sight of them.

"I forgot about your beaming abilities," he stated, dismissing my snarky comments. Shame.

"You called me here for a reason, remember? I have a distraction that will wear off in at least ten minutes before they will come looking for me. So chop chop," I said impatiently, clapping.

"There was never any deal, you've been tricked, my dear. I thought you would have checked," He said in that cold, dead voice of his.

"Oh there is; you're just reluctant to give it to me. But I have to say your hiding it quite well, your mind is very fuzzing. Have you been drinking, old man?" he just smiled bitterly.

"Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. I haven't got forever!" I exclaimed, frustrated, throwing my arms in the air.

"So impatient, daughter," He hissed, knowing I hated his reference to him being my sire.

"I am not your daughter!" I screeched. "Now get on with it."

"We have the mouth-breather," said Caius.

"Naaa, points to captain obvious!" I said slapping my hand to my forehead.

"Watch your tongue, girl," he threatened.

"What? Scared, are we? My comebacks aren't the only thing to be scared of, granddad," I taunted, bringing out my fangs and giving him a hungry look. I saw Felix move at the corner of my eye and before he could touch me, I whipped out my hand and flung him to the wall and held him there in an iron grip. The old walls cracked from the exertion and the fine architecture crumbled.

"I am stronger than before, _father_," I mocked, laughing evilly.

"Harm us and the girl dies," Aro said coldly. I let out a shrill laugh,  
"You think I care about this _girl_? You've got me all wrong."

"Then you won't care what you have to do in return," he grinned maliciously. "Bring out the humans," he ordered and the grand doors opened at his command. In came Bella, looking like a deer caught in headlights, and an elemental. I didn't know but I read his mind and was shocked and stared with awe.

"You got a High priest?! How dare you take another of my kinds' rarities?" I shouted.

"He's not you kind anymore, remember. You're one of us," he said fiercely.

"So it wasn't enough to change the most powerful elemental in all history, so you had to find a second! How dare you! You monster! He is only, what? Eighteen?!" I screamed, making the air tense up around me. I couldn't believe they took the high priestess and now a high priest, who is gifted in all elements but not as strong as the high priestess. Women are stronger in our world. Poor boy. Yet another is to suffer this fate from great power. The boy had short black hair and grey eyes, his features were handsome but young, _just like Cam. _I crouched down to him where he was kneeling and looked into his eyes. My fangs receding and by eyes turning to their normal butterscotch.

"I am so sorry. I will help you through this, I promise," I told him, a single tear running down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. He was so much like Cam.

"It's okay," he whispered. _Such kindness,_ I thought.

"Do you have to destroy everything good and pure?" I snarled, whirling round to face him my stance hostile in front of the boy.

"You will change them both, she knows too much and you know why he must be changed," he ordered, ignoring my comment, with a calm authority which I had come to loath.

"Why can't you change them both, you lazy sod?" I hissed.

"He," jabbing a finger at the boy, "has been trained to fight the venom, only you can change him and she is a test, a practise for the real deal." I saw the bite marks on his neck, they were still raw.

"You think _I _can't change a mortal? I'm hurt," I sneered, placing a hand over my heart.

"You've never done it before," he stated.

"Whatever, I haven't had my side of the bargain. What do I get in return?" I questioned.

"Bring in the boy!" The doors opened one again and my head flicked up in his direction. The room shone with light as our connection was re-made. He was pushed to his knees in front of me, he lifted his dark head. Our eyes locked. It was my life. My love. My only weakness. My Cam.


End file.
